1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical phase compensators and more specifically to an electrical signal phase compensator that is less complicated and more effective than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem with the transmission of electrical signals is the medium through which they are transmitted. A higher frequency signal will travel faster down a conductor than a lower frequency signal. For example, this phenomenon reduces the quality of audio signals by inducing a phase difference between the high and low frequency signals as they travel on the conductor. This problem can be helped by having a conductor which has varying diameters of wire. The higher frequencies flow down the smaller wires and the lower frequencies flow down the larger diameter wires, due to skin effect.
There have been at least three attempts in the prior art to correct the phase difference between high and low frequencies in a transmission medium. The first is Brisson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,023; an audio cable comprises an inner conductor and an outer conductor which consists of numerous wires which are twisted around the inner conductor to compensate for the phase difference between high and low frequencies. The second is Brisson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,052; a discrete capacitor is used in conjunction with a transmission line to compensate for the phase difference between high and low frequencies. The third is Sakata, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,022. An active circuit is used to compensate for the phase difference between high and low frequencies.
None of the above prior art patents disclose an electrical signal phase compensator which overcompensates or anticipates the delays of high and midrange frequencies which will occur when the signal passes through subsequent electrical circuits.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an electrical signal phase compensator which does not use an active circuit, a capacitor, or an inductor to correct phase differences between high and low frequencies. There is also a further need for an electrical signal phase compensator which overcompensates or anticipates the delays of high and midrange frequencies which have been encountered and also for those which will be encountered in subsequent circuitry. The high and midrange frequencies are overcompensated such that all frequencies are in-phase at the output of the subsequent circuitry.